1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a carrying container comprising a packaging reinforcing arrangement which is capable of substantially enhancing a structural strength and integrity of the carrying container.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional carrying container, such as a conventional CARTON, usually comprises a container body having a front panel, a rear panel, a top panel, a base panel, and two side panels for forming a receiving cavity within these panels for receiving a predetermined object, such as a wine bottle. All these panels are usually made of die cut sheet materials which make the carrying container easy to assemble, and light to carry. However, when the carrying container has been utilized for carrying the object, it is easy to be recycled by its structural configuration. In other words, even though the conventional carrying container is made of CARTON, the conventional carrying container must be incorporated with other materials, such as gluing element, to affix the front panel, rear panel, top panel, base panel and side panels to form a box structure. Therefore, the folding structure of the conventional carrying container has a relatively weak loading structure to support the object.
There are several disadvantages in association with this kind of carrying container. First, virtually all conventional containers are manufactured by die cutting sheet materials which is divided into several portions and flaps, wherein specific portions or flaps formed on the sheet materials are folded and attached with each other to form a three-dimensional (and usually cubic) carrying container. The problem with this kind of conventional arts is that the base panel is usually formed by folding a plurality of flaps so that the base panel is actually made up by the flaps interlocking with each other for supporting the object within the receiving cavity. Very often, therefore, the structural strength of the base panel is usually not strong enough to such an extent that when the carrying container is subject to external impact, or when the object carried within the carrying container is fairly heavy, the base panel may break and cause the object to fall from the receiving cavity. This scenario is further aggravated when the carrying container is utilized in an environment in which the humidity is high, such as when the carrying container is utilized in a rainy day.
Second, even when the base panel does not suffer from structural instability, the entire structure of the carrying container may be so vulnerable to external impact that the container may collapse rather easily. In such scenario, the objects stored within the receiving cavity cannot be properly protected and this disadvantage may cause undue damage to the objects carried by the conventional carrying container.
Third, some of the conventional carrying containers require some sorts of adhesive equipments, such as tapes, for enhancing the structural strength of the carrying containers. For example, tapes may be utilized for sealing a top opening or any opening at the bottom panel of the conventional carrying containers for maintaining a desirable structural integrity thereof. This is troublesome from the point of view of the users, as well as from the point of view of those who wish to disassemble the carrying containers for consuming the objects within the receiving cavity.
Fourth, many conventional carrying containers do not have handles. For those which have handles, they are usually embodied as a plurality of handling members extended from the top panel, in which the handling members have two aligned handle slots formed thereon respectively for allowing a user to grip on the handling members so as to provide a handle for the user to carry the entire carrying containers by the handle slots. The problem with this design is that in the vicinity of the handling slots, the carrying container has less structural strength than any other part thereof so that the relevant area (i.e. area in the vicinity of the handling slots) may break very easily, especially when the carrying container is carrying heavy objects.